kingdomheartsoriginalsfandomcom-20200213-history
Shea Alister
Shea Alister is a Anti-Hero of the KHOriginals community, created by LiberatedPuppeteerhttp://liberatedpuppeteer.deviantart.com/ on deviantART. In the writer's works, he is on a personal journey while he faces a group call the Evorsio that threatens everything he holds dear. This journey has spanned for more than a thousand years, during which he has carried many aliases and faced many trials. Recorded history doesn't show much of him and his efforts, but the name "Adelos" has shown up in various records in the worlds. He is currently entered in the revised Race of Dreams on deviantART. Overview Concept and Creation Shea was created around ten years ago by Alexia Williamson but at the time of his inital creation he was simply known as "Rick", similar to the hero Rick O'Connell from Stephen Sommers' film The Mummy ''and the following sequels. His story was that of a royal that goes against a demon in order to avenge his family. As he has evolved his story has gone through many changes and he has been from orphan leading a revolution to what he is today. His story now consist of two seperate versions, one set for the Kingdom Hearts universe and the other his own canon. Prominent inspiriations in regards to his design and character are the creator's brother, Erik Williamson, the progationst of Terry Brooks' 1977 novel ''Sword of Shanara, Indiana Jones, Flynn Carsen of the The Librarian movies and tv show, Dr. Gregory House, Sherlock Holmes, and the personal experiences and friends of the author. Apperance Physically he's 20 years old with a tanned, lithe athletic build that makes others guess at his age and his strength, with thick russet hair and standing at 5' 9". What stands him apart from others are his eyes and the glowing Lichenberg Mark over his right eye. While it helps him stand apart it tends to drive people away due to the heavy symbolism behind the marks and colors in his culture. He tends to wear layers, often hiding the scars from his past and fights with the Evorsio that have lingered with time. His outfit consists of pants, boots, a hooded shirt and an overshirt that usually stays with neutral colors or blue, red, and gold. In his true form his hair changes to silver and his skin is slightly transulcent, glowing in a hue that matches whatever emotion he's experiencing with marks that glow and fade blue in time with his heartbeat, using his blue blood to illuminate the markings that reveal his social status. The only thing that remains constant in both forms are his eyes. They are different colors due to the condition Heterochromia Iridum and have a gear patterned shape to the iris and feline or lizard like pupils. His eyes are the only indication of his affiliation, position, and powers that lie just beneath the surface. Name The name "Shea" is a Gaelic name meaning "hawk-like", "admriable", or "from the fairy fort" and is a variation of the name "Seaghdha". The protagonist of Sword of Shanara, Shea Ohmsford, bears this name. It is also the name of a small african tree that produces oily nuts from Shea Butter is obtained from. Shea Butter is a common ingredient in shampoos, body washes, and skin products. It is pronouced as Shay. Personality Biography ''Origin As Adelos ''Induction into the Evorsio ''Turning Point'' ''Life as a Windrose Knight'' ''Earning a home'' ''Servant of the Gods'' ''Off the grid As Shea ''Early Life ''Before Birth by Sleep'' Birth by Sleep Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories Kingdom Hearts II Coded Dream Drop Distance Beyond Race of Dreams His Canon Other Works Trivia